Reawakening
by Hand-Drawn-Photograph
Summary: When James comes to Forks, the Cullens decide protecting Bella is too dangerous. Bella is forced to run, we find her in NYC, with out any protection except a strange set of instructions from Alice, and a little help from Jasper... Please R&R! ON HOLD!


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did Bella would have given Edward the finger, and stolen Jasper from Alice ;)**

**A/N:**

**Sup. I figured that it would be a pretty good idea to tell all of you the time and setting for my fanfic, Reawakening, since it's not the usual beginning of New Moon thing. This is set right at the end of Twilight, and after James and friends show up in the base ball field, the Cullens decide that protecting Bella is too dangerous. Bella is forced to run, and three months later she ends up in good old NYC. This is where the story starts off. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, in this story VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE. Unless they're wearing body glitter. **

**Peace**

**-Izzy**

Ch. One

BPOV

I opened my eyes to a bright, cold, light, instantly shutting them again. I knew that I was no longer in Forks, but I was going to try to pretend I was for as long as possible. I pulled the cheap hotel blanket over my head, trying to imagine the dank chill of a Forks morning. But the New York City sunshine got the best of me, and I got up, giving up trying to sleep in, slipping on shorts and a tank top.

Now that I was officially awake, there was no point in staying here. I packed my duffel bag, witch consisted of nothing but a spare pair of clothes, and a toothbrush. As I walked out the door tword the elevator, I felt my phone buzz annoyingly in my pocket. Rolling my eyes, I checked the caller ID. It was Charlie. I groaned, hitting ignore. Soon my phone rang again, telling me Charlie had left a message. I knew I wouldn't check it. I never checked my messages anymore, it never comes from the people I want it to. Not that I can blame the Cullens for not contacting me.

Ever since James and his coven decided to come after me, it became too dangerous for them to protect me anymore. I had known this day was coming for a long time now. Not necessarily that I would have to go on the run from bloodthirsty vampires, but that some how my relationship with Edward and his family would come to an end. We didn't belong in the same world.

I rode the elevator down to floor level, getting off and making my way to the front desk. I checked out, but before I left, the doorman tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella Swan?" he asked, and I nodded.

"This is from a...Alice Cullen?" he said, handing me an envelope. I took it from him gratefully, mumbling my thanks. I was hesitant to open the letter, afraid of what it might say. I tore off the seal any way, unfolding a hastily scribbled note;

Bella, it read,

You are in danger. By the time that you get this James will be only minutes away. Get a taxi to take you to Star Drops. Jasper will meet you there. Burn this letter. Hurry-

Alice.

It took me a moment to comprehend the letter's meaning. A thousand questions blurred through my mind. Why was Jasper here? Why wasn't Alice here? Why did they pick now to contact me? How-

A voice shook me out of my confusion.

"Would you like me to hail a taxi, Ms. Swan?" The Doorman asked. I nodded dumbly, and in minutes I was being ushered into a cab, and I sat there dumbly till the cabbie asked me where I wanted to go.

"Star drops." I replied dazedly. As the cab started up, and took off through throngs of tourist buses and other cabs it hit me, the Cullens had really come back for me. They still cared. Well, at least Jasper and Alice still cared. After months of thinking I only had weeks, days, to live before James found me, after months of thinking I was all alone, they still cared. Tears of relief pooled in my eyes, and I brushed them back. I didn't want to be all disgusting and emotional when I saw him. The cab stopped, and I paid the driver, getting out. I looked at the building in front of me. It was a small, 50's esque diner, proclaiming Star Drops in Cursive on the front. I stepped through the front door, my emotions going haywire. I walked up to the front counter. The cashier looking me expectantly.

"I'm looking for Jasper Hale." I said. He smirked, looking me up and down.

"I don't know why you're looking here, baby. But if you wanna let me help you find him..." he drawled suggestively. I ignored his statement and said,

"If it helps anything my name's Bella Swan." A flash of recognition flashed across his face.

"Bella Swan? Oh yeah, there was some one here, looking for you. But it wasn't any Jasper Hale. It was..." he trailed off, like he was trying to remember something,

"Wih...Whitlock? Yeah, I think that's it, Jasper Whitlock. He's over there," he said, nodding tword the least crowded section of the diner.

"Thanks," I mumbled, my mind hazy.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Jasper behind me, a relieved smile on his face.

"Bella," he said, "Bella, how are you? Are you okay? I- Bella I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I hate how we just left you to defend for you're self like this. Bella I-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine Jasper. It's fine. I was a danger to you and you're family. What you did was necessary." I said. He shook his head, an look of incredulity on his face.

"You're not mad." He stated, looking confused. I nodded.

"I understand why you did, what you did. I knew something like this would be coming sooner or later. I'm the one who should be saying sorry for putting you and you're family in danger. If you want to go, you can." I said defeated, turning and walking away. Before I got more than two steps, his hand caught my shoulder, spinning me around,

"No. None of this is you're fault. What we did was NOT fine Bella. You're our family. Family doesn't do that to each other. But if you want me to go, I will. But I don't think you want me to go, do you?" he asked. I most certainly did not want him to go. He was my only connection to my former family. I shook my head. He smiled,

"Good. Come with me," he said, leading me out of the crowded cafe, and onto the street.

JPOV

We walked in silence until we reached my car. Out of habit, I opened the door for her, my mamma had drilled that you always open the door for a lady, into me from when I was real little, and guess it rubbed off. She slid into the passenger's seat, and I walked around to the driver's side of the car, getting in my self. Bella seemed lost in thought, and for a moment I was jealous of Edward's talent. But then again, I might not want to know what she was thinking. It was probably wasn't pleasant thoughts.

"Where are we going, jasper?" she asked, softly. I shrugged,

"I'm waiting for Alice to tell us where to go." I said, wishing I had a better answer. Bella deserved answers, after three months of living on the run. She deserved anything she wanted, really. And right at that moment, I would have given her anything she wanted. I felt so terrible for making her run from everything she'd ever known. I knew what that felt like, to have everything that mattered pulled out from underneath you on a moment's notice. I wished I could make everything go back to how it used to be for her, but I couldn't.

"Why did you come here, Jasper?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Alice and I were in Denali, visiting old friends, when she had a vision. About you, and James." I said, and she shuddered.

"Alice and I decided to come to New York to help you, but...something came up for Alice, and she had to stay." I finished.

"What came up?" she asked. I stuttered something weakly. I did not want to talk about this.

"I...Alice...I" she stopped me.

"I can tell you don't want to talk about it. It's fine," she said. I shook my head. I was going to tell her. Bella deserved all the answers in the world.

"No," I said.

"I want to tell you. When Alice and I were in Denali, she met Jacob Black." I said. Bella wrinkled her forehead in confusion,

"Jake? Why was Jake in Denali?" she asked.

"Let me finish" I said. She muttered sorry and I continued.

"Jacob and Alice they, they... well I guess I'm going to have to explain. Did Jake ever tell you any Quillute legends?" I asked. She nodded

"Yeah, one about the Cold Ones, and their enemy, the Quillute wolves." she said.

"Some of those legends aren't legends. Some of them are true. You see, some of the men and boys in Jacob's tribe, for lack of better words, are werewolves. Jake is one of those men." I stopped, giving Bella a moment to process the information I had just given her. Confusion overwhelmed her. She stuttered something incoherent, before asking calmly,

"What does that have to do with Alice and you?" I cringed. I did not want to answer that.

"There's this thing, the wolves do, called imprinting. It's like... when a member of their pack finds a person with a good chance of bearing were wolf off spring, they imprint, in other words they form an instant bond. Like love at first sight. For the first few weeks after a wolf imprints on some one, it's physically impossible for the two to be apart, and... Jacob, and Alice-" I couldn't continue. Bella understood instantly what I meant.

"I'm so sorry." she said, instantly sympathetic.

"I know what that's like, loosing someone." she said, putting one hand on my shoulder. As tear slipped down one side of her cheek, I knew she wasn't thinking of me or Alice anymore. She was thinking about Edward. I felt her pain wash over me, and if I could have taken it away, I would have. But I just had to sit there, feeling what she was feeling. She put her head on my shoulder, and I instantly felt her tears soak into my shirt. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I took it out, checking the caller ID. It was a text from Alice. I flipped my phone open, viewing what it said.

Jasper, baby, I'm so sorry. I'll still love you, just not in the same way. If it makes you feel any better, I'm happy.

_Stupid pixie bitch, _I thought angrily,_ why should I give a shit weather that __**dog**__ makes you happy. _

All of that aside, you need to get Bella out of New York. But don't bring her back to Forks. He's expecting that.

Love,

Alice.

_Well that was helpful._ I thought sarcasticly, _why the hell would I bring Bella to FORKS? I'm not stupid. _

"Who was that?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes.

"Alice." I growled. 

"She said to get you out of New York. Like, duh." I said, irritated.

"So, where are going?" she asked.

"Good question," I said sharply. Bella cringed. I knew I was being harsh. But Bella's emotions added to my anger, was not making me think clearly.

"Sorry." she whispered. I shrugged, starting up the car. I pulled out of the parking garage, and onto the crowded boulevard. Soon we were out of New York City, and on the highway. Bella sat in silence, tears sliding down her face. I got sick of the silence. I turned the radio on, classical music playing. I don't particularly like classical music, but any break from the silence was welcome. I looked over at Bella. Her face was white as a sheet, and her hands were wrapped around her waist. Her breath came in gasps as she said,

"Pull over, now."

I obliged, and Bella practically flew out of the car. I jumped out after her, fear overtaking me. Was she hurt? She collapsed on the ground. I was beside her in a second. There was tears all over her face, and she was rocking back. The pain she was experiencing had pushed past emotional. I brushed tears out off her face worriedly.

"Bella? Bella darlin' what's-" She cut me off.

"Turn...off...that...damn...music." She hissed through clenched teeth. I ran back to the car, practically breaking the stereo in my haste to turn it off. Her emotions cooled off a little. I dropped to my knees beside her. She was shaking. I put my arms around her shoulders. We just sat there for the longest time, me holding her, tears running endlessly down her cheeks. She pulled away shakily.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She said weakly,

"You didn't need to see that." She whispered. I nodded,

"It's okay Bella. But can you please tell me what just happened?" I said softly. She wiped tears from her eyes.

"That song, it-" She couldn't finish. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I could feel the second round of her tears soak into my shirt. I knew that that song must have had some kind of meaning to her, and judging from her reaction, it had something to do with Edward. Right then, I wanted to find Edward, and kill him, but the sane part of my mind reminded me that Bella would be very put off with me if I killed the man she still loved. Bella stood up, wiping her eyes and putting on a brave face.

"Are you ready to go? She asked, with a fake cheeriness. I stood.

"Are you?" I asked. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and nodded. I helped her into the passenger's seat of my car, as my phone rang. I answered it, with out checking the caller ID.

"Jasper?" an achingly familiar voice asked. Alice. I didn't answer.

"Jasper," she continued, "There's been, a um, change in James' tactic. I can't tell you anything else but it's safest for Bella to come back to Forks." I growled.

"Will Edward be there?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Than no."

"Jasper, you don't understand. James...his coven is...more powerful now. Bella needs protection."

"What happened to Bella being to dangerous for our family." I asked.

"Let's just say that they're coming after us know, weather Bella's here or not." Alice replied, her voice growing fearful.

"I don't know." I said, hesitant.

"Jasper, please," She begged.

"Fine." I growled, hanging up. I turned to Bella,

"We're going back to Forks"


End file.
